Well, This Wasn't Supposed To Happen
by themusicfiend
Summary: Katie Bell and Fred Weasley had only one thing in common; a deep hatred of each other. Now he's gone, and something inexplicable has happened... can Katie allow herself to move on from the regret and to be happy?
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautifully sunny August afternoon when Katie Bell and her parents apparated into the Weasleys' large garden. Being good friends of the Weasleys, they had been invited to Bill's wedding. His fiancée was apparently half-Veela, according to Fred and George, who seemed a little put out at their older brother's good fortune.

Gazing around in an attempt to block out her parents' muted bickering, Katie took in the huge white marquee. There were flowers everywhere, surely Molly Weasley's input. And there, waiting at the entrance to the marquee, stood Fred and George, along with Ron, and another ginger guy Katie had never met. Probably one of the many Weasley cousins.

Katie wondered what Fred would do when they finally came face to face; they had only been broken up for a few months and she wasn't even sure how _she_ would act.

Even as she watched, the twins seemed to spot a group of unfairly pretty French girls, and after a brief conversation, Fred darted past several aged guests and escorted the girls into the tent with a flirtatious smile. Katie blinked back a few stupid tears. Of _course_ Fred hadn't changed in the three months since she'd given up on their relationship.

Eventually, she and her parents were seated by Ron Weasley, who kept glowering over at a man who looked a lot like Victor Krum. She asked Ron whether the man actually _was_ Krum, to which the redhead nodded moodily, sloping off, muttering something about Krum being a 'stupid git'.

Before she'd even sat down, Katie's parents were arguing again. She rolled her eyes wearily.

"Can you both shut up?" she snapped, finally fed up of them. "You're ruining this. Can you just be civil to each other for one day?"

Her mother began to reprimand her, but then Molly Weasley appeared next to them, all smiles and hugs. Thank _Godric_.

Katie turned away, wondering how exactly she was going to deal with this wedding if her parents were being childish and Fred was being an idiot. Where was Ginny anyway? The redhead was probably Katie's best chance of good company.

"Well well," said a familiar voice, "Katie Bell."

She turned to see Charlie Weasley, freckled and smiling, standing in front of her.

"Hi Charlie, good to see you," she returned his smile. "How've you been? I don't think I've seen you for about three years," she added, surprised at how long it had been.

"Ah yeah, wasn't that the year of the Triwizard cup?" Charlie nodded; suddenly he grinned wickedly. "And the bra incident?"

"Are you ever going to let me forget that?" Katie swatted his arm.

Charlie shook his head.

"Of course not, it's way too fun embarrassing you all the time."

"Fine," Katie sighed jokingly. "Anyway, how's life treating you?"

"Not too bad, Romania's a lot quieter than it's been here," Charlie sat down next to her, giving up on the teasing. "And how have you been, Miss Bell?"

"Quite good considering I spent most of last year in St Mungo's. Your card made me laugh; a dragon singing Celestina Warbeck numbers was _definitely_ not what I was expecting.

"Ah good, I picked it especially to cheer you up," Charlie smiled. "Oh, forgot to say, Ginny said to tell you that if you laugh at her outfit she'll tell Roger Davies you fancy him."

"Why? Is it amusing?" Katie enquired, looking around for Ginny.

"She's a bridesmaid, so, obviously she's not happy about that," Charlie supplied.

"Oh brilliant, that'll be hilarious!" she laughed.

Charlie glanced around the marquee.

"It's getting pretty full in here," he said. "Must be nearly time."

As he turned back, the light caught a jagged, fresh-looking burn on his neck.

"New burn, huh?" Katie asked, indicating it. "What kind of dragon?"

"Escaped Chinese Fireball," he grinned ruefully. "Got me just as I caught it."

"Hurt much?"

"No, course not. I am made of steel," Charlie pulled a dashing hero pose as Katie giggled.

"Shh, keep it to yourself, you'll make less manly guys feel small," she joked.

"I know, I'm just too manly for them to handle," Charlie agreed, trying not to laugh.

"Charlie, it's time," Bill called over, interrupting them.

Charlie straightened his tie and stood up.

"Duty calls. See you later, Bell."

Arthur and Molly Weasley made their way down to their seats at the front, as Bill and Charlie took their places. Fred wolfwhistled, loud and clear over the chatting, causing several French girls to giggle. Katie rolled her eyes.

Then the crowd feel silent as music began to play, and as one, every single guest turned to see the beautiful Fleur enter with her absurdly short father.

"What's this, Weasley 7?" Katie asked Ginny, walking over to her friend. "You're wearing a _dress_?"

"Likewise, Bell," Ginny returned, grinning. "Seriously, don't say anything else about this monstrosity."

"Okay okay... was it your mum's idea? Mine was," Katie indicated her own over-the-top dress.

"Mothers," Ginny sighed, "are ridiculous. Anyway, how are you? We've not really spoken since the whole Fred thing."

"I know, sorry, I was trying to block it out. I'm alright now; he's an idiot and I don't care anymore."

Ginny looked at her sympathetically.

"Have you talked to him yet?" she asked.

"What? Don't be ridiculous. Of course I haven't," Katie replied incredulously, catching sight of Harry Potter gazing at Ginny. "Have you talked to Harry since you guys broke up?"

"Yeah, I may have kind of kissed him the other day..." Ginny admitted sheepishly.

"Alright then," Katie said, "if I talk to Fred, you've got to talk to Harry at some point tonight."

Ginny sighed.

"Fine, but it doesn't have to be right now, alright? I'll talk to him in a bit. But Fred's just there, so go talk," she shoved Katie gently towards Fred.

Katie turned back to glare at Ginny, who just waved and walked away. Well, this was great. She looked around the marquee quickly, maybe she could just hang out with Charlie instead. But Charlie was singing 'Odo The Hero' with Hagrid. He caught her eye and pulled a face. Ah well, maybe she could talk to him later.

"Did you want something, Bell?" said an unfortunately familiar voice.

Fred was standing next to her.

"What, am I not allowed to stand here?" she snapped, caught off guard.

"There you go again," Fred said smugly. "Getting angry before I've done anything."

"Oh yeah," Katie retorted sarcastically. "Because you've done _nothing_ wrong. Except for the whole going off with Alicia Spinnet while I was unconscious in hospital and dumping me without warning or explanation after Dumbledore's funeral. Yep, nothing wrong at all there."

Fred sighed loudly.

"Merlin's pants, you're such high maintenance, always overreacting."

"Overreacting?" Katie turned to him in fury. "Oh yes, I see. Now it's my fault. You never _ever_ admit that you're wrong."

"Well you're who can't let go of anything, or anyone, even if they don't want you. I don't want you. That's why I dumped you. Good enough reason?"

"You know what, go flirt with some French bimbo and see if I care. I don't ever want to see you again," Katie hissed, marching off round the edge of the marquee.

She came to a halt a short distance away, breathing heavily as though she had run a race. Oh, she hated Fred so much! How had she ever found him attractive? He was _the_ most annoying and inconsiderate person she had never met.


	2. The Bra Incident

Katie hopped from one foot to the other impatiently, waiting to get to the water tap. Why did her parents have to send her to do this? She wanted to go and find Fred and George.

It was nearly eleven by the time she got back to her tent with the water.

"Can I go _now_?" she asked eagerly.

"As long as you stay with the Weasleys when you're not with us," her mother warned. "But okay."

Katie grinned and dashed out of the tent.

After wandering for twenty minutes down rows of bizarre tents, she eventually found them bewitching Cormac McLaggen's tent, so that every time he got it up, it collapsed.

"Oh," she said, pretending to be disappointed. "It's you two."

The twins turned, identical grins spreading across their freckled face.

"Well, well," began Fred.

"If it isn't Katie Bell," George concluded.

They looked at each other in glee.

"That rhymed!"

Katie rolled her eyes. "Seriously, that was terrible. I thought you two were supposed to be funny."

A moment later she regretted saying that, as Fred and George took off across the field, heading straight for her tent.

"What are you doing?" she demanded as they both dived in.

"Hi Mr and Mrs Bell," the twins called to her parents as they tore over to Katie's backpack and began digging through it.

Just as Katie reached the twins, they fished out her spare bra and legged it out of the tent.

"Oh, Godric," Katie groaned, as she ran after them. This wasn't going to end well. "Give it back!" she shouted to George.

She was gaining on him; hopefully she could catch him before this got any worse...

"Throw it here, George!" Fred held out his hands, "I've got a brilliant idea!"

George glanced at Katie, and seemed about to stop, but then he chucked her bra at Fred, who caught it and ran in the opposite direction.

"Fred! Stop it!" she yelled, but he was laughing and clearly wasn't going to stop. "Fred! This isn't funny!"

Then all of a sudden, Fred was no longer in possession of her bra; it was sailing through the air. She ran forward, ready to catch it but she misjudged the distance and it landed in the lap of another familiar redhead.

Charlie Weasley looked down at the bra that had suddenly appeared, perplexed. A second later, Fred and George arrived, took in the situation and burst out laughing. Katie could feel her cheeks burning. She hadn't seen Charlie for years and now, there he was, holding her bra in public.

"I, er, sorry," she managed to say. "It's Fred and George's fault..." she trailed off, highly embarrassed.

Charlie merely smiled and held out the bra. "Here you go," he said. "And maybe hide your... underwear from them next time."

She took the bra, sure she was completely red in the face. Fred and George were laughing so much they couldn't stand up straight, the idiots. Ginny ducked out of her tent, stopping as she took in the bizarre scene.

"Hi Katie," she said, holding back a giggle. "What happened here?"

"Fred and George," Katie told her flatly.

"Ahh," Ginny nodded sympathetically, "thought so. By the way, do you want to stay for lunch? Dad's cooked sausages."

"That sounds nice, thank you," Katie was glad of Ginny's normalness. "But can I put this," – she indicated her bra – "in your tent for now?"

Ginny nodded, giggling.

Fred poked his head into the tent a moment later.

"Aren't you going to say thanks then?"

"For what?" Katie was baffled.

"Oh come on, you clearly fancy Charlie. I bet he's totally into you now, thanks to my brilliant idea," Fred smirked.

Katie rounded on him angrily.

"What the hell makes you think that throwing someone's bra around in public is a good idea? And just for the record, you _complete idiot_, I do not fancy Charlie. So could you just grow up and stop acting like a child? The underwear thing isn't funny anymore!"

Fred looked disgruntled and disappeared again, muttering something about how boring she was. Katie took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. Why did he wind her up so much? It was really getting frustrating.

She spent the rest of the day ignoring Fred. As far as she could tell, he was the mastermind of the whole embarrassing plan and George was just an accomplice. Stupid Fred Weasley!


	3. Chapter 2

Katie sat on the edge of the dance floor, tiredly watching the many dancers, all laughing and smiling. Being ignored by Fred at a dance was becoming a bit of a pattern; he'd done the very same thing at the Yule Ball three years ago. She wondered why she still cared.

"Are you alright?" Charlie's voice interrupted her thoughts.

He sat down beside her, looking concerned.

"I'm fine, it's just your stupid brother being an idiot," Katie replied wearily.

"Yeah, well you should really have got over Bill by now," Charlie said mock-seriously, "he _is_ getting married…"

Katie punched his arm none too gently.

"Are you _ever_ serious, Charlie Weasley?" she wondered exasperatedly.

"Alright, sorry, I was just kidding," Charlie appeared repentant. "I do actually care how you are. Shall we get out the way of this infernal dancing?"

"Yes _please_," Katie gladly followed him out of the marquee.

Outside it was much quieter, the sounds of merriment muffled somewhat. A sudden sound of laughter made them turn in time to see Fred and one of the French girls emerged from the marquee and disappeared off into the Burrow. Katie looked away abruptly, and Charlie thought he could see her eyes fill with tears.

"Look," he said, "I'm so sorry about my stupid brother. Ginny said you've had a rough year, even without him being a complete idiot."

"Yeah, well, being cursed and then cheated on isn't the most fun I've ever had," Katie grimaced.

"Well, just to reassure you, not all us Weasley brothers are as bad as Fred." Charlie smiled kindly.

Katie smiled too, a little sadly.

"Let's not talk about Fred anymore."

"Alright then. Tell me what you're doing these days. Are you going back to redo your last year at Hogwarts?"

"Oh, Godric, no!" Katie laughed. "I could never go back to school. I've had to get a job, in the Ministry. It's really boring, I just basically file things, but with no N.E.W.T.s, I couldn't really expect to get a decent job."

"That sounds terrible," Charlie pulled a face. "I always thought you'd end up playing Quidditch professionally or working with dragons."

"I've sort of given up on that dream, really. You need qualifications to work with dragons. Still, at least I can live vicariously through you," she smiled at him. "Tell me about the dragon sanctuary."

Charlie smiled and began telling her.

"It's amazing. There's a team of us in Romania; mediwizards, trainers and handlers. We all live in the dragon sanctuary, in these log cabins and it's like one big family."

"Sounds wonderful," Katie said wistfully. "What about the dragons?"

"Well the native Romanian Longhorn is a protected species, so we mainly conserve their habitat and make sure locals and muggles don't accidentally disturb them. But we also go and remove other species that are getting too close to humans, and bring them back to the sanctuary. We train them up, to a certain extent, so they won't fly back. The best part is training the newborns, because they can't breathe fire properly so kind of sneeze sparks at you!"

"Have you got any Antipodean Opaleyes?" Katie enquired. "They're fascinating, I really want to see one in real life one day."

Charlie grinned at her enthusiasm. "We had a few, but for some reason, the Horntails really object to them, so we only have two Opaleyes left."

"Weird. Do they properly fight?" Katie's eyes lit up with amusement.

"Oh yeah, it's really dangerou-" Charlie trailed off as a bright silver-y object fell through the sky into the marquee. "What the hell was that?"

They stood up and rushed to the marquee. In the centre of the startled dancers, a silver Lynx stood. As they stared, it spoke in the deep, gravelly voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt:

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

The crowd was stunned for a second, then panic spread and people began to scream. All around the marquee, any present Aurors were shouting protective spells, but it was too late. Already, shadowy figures were apparating into the Weasleys' garden.

Charlie grabbed hold of Katie. "Quick! Get out of here before they start killing people!"

Katie nodded, shaken by the bizarre events. Her parents were running over.

"Look after Fred, he's still outside," she told Charlie, still caring about stupid Fred.

"I will," he nodded. "Take care of yourself," he kissed her on the cheek before diving off into the crowd.

Her parents reached her, grabbing onto her hands and apparating away. The last thing Katie saw was the confused face of Fred Weasley before the world swirled around her and she was gone.


	4. Dragons!

Dragons! How incredible was this? Dragons at Hogwarts! Katie stared, completely fascinated, as Cedric Diggory attempted to get around the bluey-grey dragon. It was so huge and somehow graceful as it swayed its neck, trying to keep an eye on Cedric. Katie so wanted to be the one facing the dragon, to be up close to such an incredible animal.

Cedric transfigured a large rock into a dog, and skirted past the distracted dragon. But just as his fingers touched the golden egg, the dragon swung round, ejecting a long ribbon of fire from its nostrils. It caught Cedric on the side of his head and he stumbled back into the Champions' tent, clutching the egg.

A great cheer, mingled with a few concerned gasps went up from many of the Hogwarts students. Six men – apparently dragon handlers – appeared, and as one, stunned the dragon, before levitating its huge body out of the arena. One of the handlers glanced around the arena; it was Charlie Weasley. Katie wondered whether she could persuade him to let her see the dragons close up...

She glanced over at the teachers who were distracted by the arrival of the next dragon, a smaller green one. They weren't paying attention so she slipped out of her seat and exited the arena. She almost ran into Charlie, who was waiting by the Champions' tent.

"Hi Katie," he said, surprised. "Shouldn't you be watching the tournament?"

"Can I see the dragons, Charlie?" she answered his question with another. "Please? They're _incredible_."

"I'm not sure, it's not very safe."

"Oh go on, please... I bet they're sedated most of the time, anyway, and I'll be careful. Please? They're brilliant, I really want to see them up close," Katie crossed her fingers in her pockets.

Charlie considered this for a second.

"If I say no are you going to throw your bra at me again?"

"What? No that wasn't me-" Katie began, stopping as she realised Charlie was joking. "Oh, ha ha."

"Sorry," he grinned. "I couldn't resist."

"Fine, I'll let you off, as long as you let me see them," Katie smiled back at him hopefully.

"Alright then," Charlie conceded. "Come down here at eight, that's when they'll be most docile. I'll tell the other handlers you want to work with dragons or something."

Katie refrained from doing a victory dance - that would be more embarrassing than the bra incident! – instead thanking him profusely before running back into the arena to watch the rest of the task.

The dragons were even more enormous close up. Katie stared in awe at the gently snoring body of the Chinese Fireball, who every so often sneezed a small burst of flame from its huge nostrils.

"You can touch her if you like," Charlie encouraged her. "She won't wake for a few hours."

Katie reached through the cage and cautiously placed her palm against the dragon's red back. It was warm to her touch, and surprisingly soft. As she gazed at it, the dragon snorted gently, rolling over abruptly.

One of the other handlers came over.

"You're the kid who wants to work with dragons, right?" he asked.

"Yep, that's me," Katie replied, hoping she sounded convincing.

"Interesting career choice. Most girls aren't big fans of dragons."

"Well, I'm not most girls," Katie told him bluntly. "I think they're brilliant."

The man shrugged as if to say 'whatever you say' and wandered off.

"He's not good with people," Charlie said by way of apology.

"It's fine," Katie smiled. "Can I see the Horntail?"

The Hungarian Horntail was on the verge of sleep, but still had enough consciousness to fix its amber eyes on Katie. She held her hand out, just outside the cage, and the giant nostrils sniffed her curiously.

"Careful, Katie, she might decide you're a snack," Charlie warned.

But luckily the Horntail decided she wasn't worth it and simply closed its vast eyes, its black flanks rising and falling with each slow breath.

Katie turned to Charlie with shining eyes.

"This is amazing. They're just so huge, and _majestic_," she enthused.

Charlie recognised that sense of awe and wonder; he'd felt it when he first saw dragons. Hell, he even felt it now. He had always just seen Katie as a third twin of Fred and George, but now he saw a completely different side of her. She seemed so fascinated that he wasn't sure if he'd actually confused her with someone else.

Eventually though, Katie had to go back before the castle doors were locked. Charlie walked back with her, answering all her keen questions about the dragons.

"Thanks for this, Charlie. I owe you one."

"No problem. And of course you don't owe me, just promise you won't throw any more of your underwear at me," he grinned.

"Very funny," Katie sighed amusedly. "Anyway, I'd better go or McGonagall will eat me for breakfast. Thanks again."

"Yeah, I'll see you some time," Charlie nodded. "Bye."


	5. Chapter 3

The call on the enchanted galleon came at 9.30 in the evening. Katie had been listening to Potterwatch secretly a few hours earlier when the rumours had come through that Harry Potter had escaped from Gringotts on a dragon! Unsure whether to believe it, she carried on listening and at 9.30, Fred Weasley, under his codename of _Rapier_, announced in a very shocked voice, that Harry Potter was at Hogwarts. The message had arrived on the DA's enchanted galleons.

Katie ran to check hers and found that it did indeed say Potter was at Hogwarts, and that everyone should come and fight. Stopping to yell to her parents what was happening, Katie grabbed her wand and apparated into Hogsmeade.

She was in an alley by the Hog's Head. She paused to get her bearings as a loud, screeching siren went off and three Aurors apparated beside her.

"Quick!" one hissed. "In there!"

Katie was shoved into the back door of the Hog's Head. The barman, bushy beard and piercing eyes pointed at a great hole in the wall.

"That way," he grumbled.

"More are coming," said one of the Aurors, who Katie now recognised as Kingsley Shacklebolt.

The barman merely grunted. Katie stepped into the hole and found herself in a long passageway.

"Come on, girl," Shacklebolt said in his gravelly voice, "got to hurry or the battle'll be done without us."

Five minutes of stumbling in the dark later, Katie popped out into a warm, crowded room hung with the house banners of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. She'd never been in this room before; it must be the Room of Requirement.

No sooner had her feet touched the floor then Angelina Johnson had run over and hugged her.

"Katie! It's so good to see you!"

It was crowded, and getting more so by the minute. Yet despite all the excitement and nerves, Katie couldn't think of anything but the fact that Fred was sitting in a corner with George, cracking jokes to ease the tension. She suddenly realised that she or Fred might die tonight – they were heading into battle after all – and if one of them did, their argument would never be resolved

Swallowing nervously, she stood up to go over. But then Harry Potter burst in, full of fire, saying that the battle was on and Snape had fled. They were to go to the Great Hall. Oh, Godric, this was it, she had to tell him now!

A great cheer went out and the room began to empty. Katie was dragged along in the tide but managed to escape the pull outside. Moments later, most of the Weasley family appeared out of the exit.

"Fred!" Katie hissed, grabbing his arm and pulling him away.

"What?" he asked frostily. "I have to go."

"I just… look, I wanted to talk to you."

Fred turned to his family and nodded that they could go without him.

"Why should I talk to you?" he demanded. "You were the one letting Charlie kiss you at the wedding."

"I asked him to look after you," Katie snapped. "It was just a friendly kiss on the cheek. I was worried about you."

"Oh."

Fred looked confused. Now that he was quiet, Katie knew she had to say it before she lost nerve.

"Fred, I wanted to say... we might die tonight, and I couldn't bear it knowing that we'd never got over the argument. Can we be friends?"

Whatever she thought his reaction would be, she certainly wasn't expecting the smile that lit up his face.

"Only if it's friends with benefits," he grinned cheekily, then looked contrite. "I think the whole thing got out of control. I'm so sorry about the Alicia thing; I don't know what I was thinking."

Katie almost fell over in surprise.

"And I'm sorry for being so crazy," she added. "I missed you."

"So can I kiss you, or are we 'just friends' now?" Fred asked. "Because I don't want to complicate matters if-"

"Oh just shut up and kiss me!" Katie grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck.

The battle was terrible and violent. Katie could feel a dampness on her scalp from a head wound. She was outside the castle now, battling Death Eaters who just would not give up. She dodged spell after spell, trying to shoot back curses, but then suddenly, terribly, huge spiders lumbered out of the Forbidden Forest. She froze in horror; their mandibles clicked menacingly and they did not differentiate friend from foe. Anyone in their way was a meal.

"Protego!" she shouted, an invisible wall bursting forth, blocking a couple of unconscious Ravenclaw kids from the nearest spider. Around her, members of the Order were doing the same.

She smiled in relief, moving to pull the students to safety when suddenly, with the sound of rushing wind, she was hit and the world faded into darkness.

It was quiet, _too_ quiet. And dark too. She tried to move, or sit up. Nothing happened. Perhaps she was dead... people always said death was dark and lonely. She struggled, crying out in fear and frustration. No sound came out. Oh Godric, she _was_ dead. Alone and in the darkness forever.

Dimly, she became aware of movement somewhere in the darkness. Movement? And then a familiar voice cried her name;

"Katie?"

The wonderfully familiar face of Oliver Wood swam into view. Katie's heart leapt – heart; she _wasn't_ dead – and she struggled to sit up.

"Hey, steady on," Oliver helped her up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, but where is everyone?"

Oliver sighed.

"They're all inside. You-Know-Who stopped the battle and gave Harry an hour to surrender himself. If he doesn't, the battle will start again."

"So has he given himself up?"

"He's not in the Great Hall, so maybe. But I'm pretty sure that if he does, we'll know about it."

Katie looked around; the dark grounds littered with bodies were so quiet.

"You're moving the bodies?" she asked. "Are there many... y'know, dead?"

He nodded. "But I'm glad you're okay. You should go inside; there are some people who need you."

"What do you mean?"

"Just go and see," he said earnestly, pulling her into a brief hug. "Go on."

Katie got to her feet slowly, staggering slightly as she walked towards the school. Inside the Great Hall there were bodies, lying everywhere. All around them, people standing gravely, sobbing and mourning. Some were still alive; some of the Order and the teachers were tending to them. She scanned the Great Hall, wondering what Oliver had meant.

Then she saw them. The group of redheads, standing around something. _Someone_. It couldn't be-? Surely not… Katie moved forward, hardly aware of the people around her. Who was that lying on the floor?

Suddenly the face of the body came into view. It was Fred. Katie felt an uncontrollable choking welling up inside her. He was gone – the funniest, kindest and most infuriating boy she had ever met – gone. It was like she had been punched in the stomach; she fell to her knees, the pain inside reverberating on and on, deeper into her soul. Around her, the bustling sounds of healing and of others mourning continued, though it seemed somehow deadened, as though she was trapped in a bubble. The sound of her breath was amplified, gasping and panicked, like it was proving how alive she was, and how dead Fred was.

A hand touched her shoulder; Charlie. The sight of his bleak, tear-stained face was too much. An irrepressible stream of tears sputtered from her and she sobbed desperately into his shirt.


End file.
